Seorang Pelarian
by synstropezia
Summary: Lari...Lari...dan lari, apa aku harus terus lari dari kenyataan?


A/N : Aduh bener-bener ga ada kerjaan deh, satu cerita lom beres udh mw bikin cerita lain. Tapi author mw buat cerita ini jadi langsung tamat, saat membaca jgn lupa tinggalkan riview, tks.

Summary : Lari...Lari...dan lari, apa aku harus terus lari dari kenyataan?

Fairy Tail bukan punya author

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan langkah yang pelan dan sedikit ragu, sebenarnya ia tak tau harus pergi kemana. Rasanya semua tempat menolak kedatangannya, tak ada yang mengingingkannya. Sekarang ia berada di Fiore, Magnolia, sebuah kota besar yang ramai. Sebenarnya ia tau kemanapun ia pergi polisi akan berusaha mengejarnya, menangkapnya, dan membunuhnya, terkadang ia tak habis pikir mengapa polisi-polisi itu mau menangkapnya? Padahal ia merasa tidak pernah melakukan tindak kejahatan, apa mungkin karna pekerjanannya yang penuh resiko? Benar resiko yang harus ditanggungnya sebagai seorang penyihir.

Dari tahun ketahun penyihir semakin lama semakin berkurang, bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Disekitar gang gelap begitu banyak poster-poster yang tertempel didinding, poster yang berisi tentang pencarian seorang penyihir bernama Jellal Fernandes. Ya, dialah penyihir yang dicari oleh para polisi itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama, keluarlah dia dari gang kecil yang gelap tersebut, dilihatnya pemandangan yang familiar, orang-orang yang berlalulalang, berbicara, dan tertawa.

Saat berada dikerumunan orang-orang, Jellal merasa sendirian ditengah keramaian tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya, baginya semua adalah orang asing. Ia berjalan begitu cepat sehingga tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, segera saja ia meminta maaf.

"Maaf"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, maaf aku buru-buru"

Wanita tersebut berlari meninggalkan Jellal, sebenarnya Jellal sendiri sempat melihat wajah wanita tersebut, tetapi ia tidak peduli yang paling penting sekarang adalah lari dari polisi-polisi tersebut. Tak ada hari tenang baginya, rasanya semua hari begitu menakutkan baginya. Hatinya risau dan kebingungan, bagaimana jika ia ketahuan dan tertangkap? Jika ia sampai tertangkap mungkin Jellal takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, jika tidak ada teman-temannya mungkin Jellal akan terus berada dijeruji besi dan tak akan pernah bisa melihat dunia luar.

Penyihir yang melarikan diri, sebenarnya sejak kecil Jellal sudah berada didalam jeruji besi karna bantuan teman-temannya lah ia bisa terus hidup dan tumbuh dan bisa melihat dunia luar. Jellal tak tau harus ke arah mana ia pergi hingga akhirnya ia sampai disebuah taman, begitu ramai disana. Karena lelah ia memutuskan untuk duduk disebuah kursi taman. Seorang wanita datang menghampirinya dan berkata.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanyanya

"Tentu"

Wanita itu...Sepertinya Jellal pernah melihatnya, benar juga wanita tadi adalah wanita yang tak sengaja menabrak Jellal, ia tampak cantik. Wanita tersebut duduk disebelah Jellal, suasana begitu hening hingga akhirnya...

"Kamu sendirian saja?" Tanya wanita itu

"Ya"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu"

"Memang, tadi kamu menabrakku"

"Untuk yang itu maaf ya..."

Jellal hanya terdiam mendengar permintaan maaf dari wanita itu, suasanapun hening kembali. Sebenarnya Jellal sendiri penasaran siapa wanita itu, akhirnya Jellal memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku? Erza Scarlet"

"Scarlet ya..Cocok dengan warna rambutmu itu"

"Kamu sendiri siapa namamu?"

"Namaku...Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitaumu"

"Begitu ya, terus bagaimana aku memanggilmu?"

"Terserah, kamu bisa memanggilku apapun"

"Misteri bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, tetapi mengapa kamu memanggilku itu?"

"Singkat saja, kamu itu misterius bahkan aku tak tau seperti apa wajahmu"

"Satu lagi, kenapa kamu berada di taman ini?"

"Untuk menunggu teman-temanku, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku tidak tau mengapa bisa berada di taman ini"

"Aneh"

Selesai berbincang-bincang, beberapa orang datang menghampiri Erza. Pasti itu teman-teman yang Erza maksud, pikir Jellal, mungkin sudah saatnya ia pergi. Jika kita berjodoh mungkin akan bertemu kembali disuatu tempat yang berbeda.

"Oi,oi Erza" Panggil seseorang

"Natsu, Gray, Lucy, kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Maaf tadi kami ada sedikit urusan hehehe" Jawab Gray

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan terlambat. Oh iya aku mau mengenalkan seseorang"

"Siapa?" Tanya Lucy

"Yang duduk disebelahku"

"Yang duduk disebelahmu? Tidak ada yang duduk disebelahmu"

"Aneh, kemana dia?"

"Dia yang kamu maksud itu orang yang mau kamu kenalkan pada kami?" Tanya Natsu

"Ya"

"Memang seperti apa dia?"

"Entahlah aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya, dia memakai topeng dan membawa beberapa tongkat dipunggungnya"

"Orang yang misterius" Jawab Gray

"Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang ayo kita pergi!" Ajak Erza

"Yoo!"

Erzapun pergi meninggalkan taman sedangkan Jellal sudah pergi jauh. Sampailah ia di sebuah hutan dan didepannya ada sebuah rumah yang bentuknya cukup aneh. Seorang nenek keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Mau apa kamu kemari?" Tanya nenek tersebut

"Aku? Hanya lewat saja"

"Nenek Poluchka!" Teriak Natsu

"Kalian mau apa kalian kemari?"

"Hanya sekedar bertamu saja memang tidak boleh?"

"Sudah kubilangkan aku tidak suka manusia"

"Ayolah" Jawab Natsu memohon

Erza memperhatikan sekeliling dan tak sengaja melihat Jellal, Jellalpun demikian ia melihat Erza dan sedikit terkejut.

"Erza..."

"Misteri?"

"Eh, Misteri?" Tanya Lucy

"Siapa tuh Misteri?" Tanya Gray juga

Tanpa berkata apapun dengan cepatnya Jellal pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mengapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengannya? Ini terlalu cepat, pikirnya.

"Apa itu orang yang mau kamu kenalkan pada kami?" Tanya Gray

"Iya, benar tetapi dia pergi"

"Dia itu seperti ketakutan tau melihat kita" Jawab Natsu

"Ya memang"

Semuanya terdiam untuk sejenak, tak terasa hari sudah larut malam. Jellal terus-menerus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba disebuah jurang, mungkin ia tersesat. Benar dia tersesat, hutan ini terlalu luas untuknya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aduh, kita harus kemana nih?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau jalan kembali menuju Magnolia"

"Bukankah ini akan menarik? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berkemah?"

Suara itu...Suara yang sangat dikenalinya, pasti Erza dan teman-temannya. Jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi denganku, pikir Jellal jika bertemu sekali lagi mungkin ia harus lari lagi. Lari dan lari hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Jellal. Sebenarnya ia bosan harus terus lari tetapi ia tak bisa apa-apa, melawan bukanlah hal yang baik, bisa saja Jellal membunuh para polisi itu dengan sihir yang dimilikinya, tetapi sihir digunakan untuk menolong bukan untuk membunuh.

Waktu tepat menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, bulan melayang-layang diatas langit dan bintang-bintang bertaburan memenuhi langit. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah, ini adalah kali pertamanya Jellal melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Air mata membasahi pipi Jellal, pemandangan ini bagaikan mimpinya.

Benar, mimpinya...

_Flashback..._

"_Sekarang sudah malam ya..." Tanya seorang wanita_

"_Ya, sudah malam" Jawab wanita lainnya_

"_Hey Jellal"_

"_Apa Ultear?"_

"_Kenapa kamu diam saja?"_

"_Iya, kamu diam saja hari ini" _

"_Meldy, Ultear apa kalian memiliki sebuah mimpi?"_

"_Mimpi?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan_

"_Ya, sebuah mimpi"_

"_Mungkin mimpiku hanya bisa keluar dari sini" Jawab Ultear_

"_Aku juga" Jawab Meldy_

"_Memang mimpimu apa?" Tanya Ultear_

"_Mimpiku sama seperti kalian bisa keluar dari sini, dan juga aku ingin menjelajahi dunia luar melihat bintang-bintang dilangit, bulan sabit dan masih banyak lagi"_

"_Kami akan membantumu mewujudkan mimpimu" Jawab Ultear dan Meldy bersamaan_

"_Tidak bukan hanya mimpiku, mimpi kita bertiga kita akan keluar dari sini bersama dan menjelajahi dunia"_

"_Tapi jika hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa keluar dari sini bagaimana?" Tanya Meldy dengan raut wajah sedih_

"_Tidak akan, kita akan keluar dari sini bersama. Bagaimana jika kita berjanji?"_

_Saat itu juga, malam itu juga. Aku, Meldy, dan Ultear saling berjanji bahwa kami akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama._

_Tetapi saat aku, Meldy, dan Ultear mencoba melarikan diri. Meldy dan Ultear tertangkap basah lalu dipenjara kembali, hanya aku yang berhasil selamat ternyata yang dikatakan Meldy benar hanya satu dari kita yang bisa selamat. Umurku saat itu 12, aku sudah kabur 7 tahun lamanya dan sekarang umurku 19 tahun._

"Sudah 7 tahun berlalu ya..." Jellal bergumam sendiri

_Sreekkk...srekkk..._

"Siapa disana!" Teriak Jellal

"Kamu sendiri siapa?!" Teriak wanita berambut scarlet itu

"Ternyata kamu Erza..."

"Misteri..."

Jellal dan Erza duduk bersampingan sambil memandang langit gelap yang dipenuhi bintang. Mereka berdua saling terdiam tanpa menatap muka.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya Erza sambil berbisik

"Entah"

"Disini berbahaya tau, apalagi kita berdua sekarang duduk diatas sebuah jurang. Bagaimana jika tempat yang kita duduki sekarang runtuh dan kita berdua jatuh?"

"Aku akan menangkapmu" Jawab Jellal pelan

Wajah Erza seketika langsung memerah, apa Jellal merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Erza? Tanya Erza dalam hati.

"Langitnya indah ya?" Tanya Jellal

"Iya, penuh bintang dan juga ada bulan sabit"

"Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka semua sudah tertidur, aku terbangun karna mendengar seseorang menangis ternyata itu kamu" Erza mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terbangun"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, tetapi mengapa kamu menangis?"

"A-aku..."

Apa bisa aku mempercayainya? Jika aku sembarangan memberitau masa laluku maka aku harus masuk ke penjara lagi. Itu berati aku mengecewakan Meldy dan Ultear, jika mereka berdua melihatku kembali mungkin mereka akan sangat kecewa padaku.

"Kamu tidak bisa mempercayaiku ya?" Tanya Erza

"Bu-bukan be..gitu"

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak mau memberitauku mengapa kamu menangis"

"Tidak, aku akan memberitau semuanya, tentang identitas diriku yang asli dan juga masa laluku dan alasan mengapa aku menangis"

"Jika begitu ceritakan saja aku akan mendengarkanmu"

"Namaku, namaku yang sebenarnya adalah Jellal Fernandes. Kamu tau kan? Seorang penyihir yang melarikan diri 7 tahun lamanya, 7 tahun yang lalu aku masih berada dipenjara bersama kedua temanku. Kami ditangkap karna mempelajari sihir dan juga karna kami keturunan penyihir. Pada hari tertentu kami akan dieksekusi karna penyihir dianggap berbahaya, pada hari itu aku dan kedua temanku berusaha melarikan diri tetapi hanya aku yang berhasil lolos dari penjara, lalu kabur dan menghilang tanpa kabar 7 tahun lamanya, 7 tahun terakhir ini sepertinya polisi berhasil menemukan keberadaanku mereka terus mengejarku dan aku hanya bisa berlari berharap tidak ditangkap. Alasan mengapa aku menangis adalah karna akhirnya mimpiku terwujud" Ceritanya panjang lebar

"Mimpimu? Memang mimpimu apa?"

"Bisa melihat dunia luar, juga bintang-bintang dan bulan dilangit. Aku berharap bisa melihat moment ini bersama kedua temanku, sayangnya mereka tidak ada disini sekarang. Siapa sangka akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu dan sekarang kita berdua melihat pemdangan ini bersama"

"Apa kamu senang melihat pemandangan ini bersamaku?"

"Ya, aku senang 7 tahun lamanya hidup sendiri itu merupakan ujian terberat dalam hidupku, aku bersyukur jika bisa mendapatkan teman yang baik dan mau mempercayaiku."

"Mengapa kamu bisa yakin jika aku percaya padamu?"

"Itu firasatku, sekarang kamu sudah tau aku ini Jellal dan aku ini seorang penyihir jika kamu mau melaporkanku pada polisi, silahkan. Aku sudah cukup puas hidup diluar selama 7 tahun lamanya"

"Masa kamu senang hanya hidup selama 7 tahun didunia luar?"

"Ya, aku senang setidaknya aku bisa melihat dunia luar meski cuman 7 tahun, saat aku dipenjara umurku 12 tahun aku sudah hidup dipenjara selama 7 tahun lamanya juga jadi impas kan aku berada didunia luar 7 tahun dan dipenjara 7 tahun?"

"Berati kamu dipenjara saat umurmu 5 tahun?"

"Ya, benar"

"7 tahun dipenjara itu menyakitkan bukan? Kamu pasti tidak puas kan jika hanya berada didunia luar selama 7 tahun?"

"Erza..."

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan ini pada polisi, kamu harus terus hidup didunia luar bukankah itu mimpimu? Kamu tidak bermimpi untuk kembali ke penjara dan berakhir dengan dihukum mati kan?"

"Ya, itu benar"

"Kalau begitu teruslah hidup, teruslah menjelajahi dunia ini. Kamu tau kan dunia ini begitu luas?"

Erza memegang erat tangan Jellal, dan Jellal sendiri bisa merasakan kehangatan. Sepertinya Jellal tidak menyesal telah memberitaukan identitas aslinya. Justru dia senang karna ada orang yang begitu baik padanya, malam semakin larut tanpa disadari Erza tertidur dipangkuan Jellal. Jellal hanya terdiam sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Erza, suasana hatinya begitu kacau, ada perasaan buruk yang mengahantuinya.

Benar saja, saat Jellal melihat kebelakang sebuah mobil tepat berada dibelakangnya. Beberapa polisi keluar sambil menodongkan pistol pada Jellal.

"Angkat tangan! Jangan bergerak" Ancam polisi tersebut

Salah satu polisi maju mendekati Jellal dan membuka topengnya, terlihatlah wajah aslinya. Sebuah tato dimata kananya, rambut birunya berkibar-kibar karna ditiup angin, wajahnya menunduk.

"Jadi aku ketahuan ya" Jawab Jellal sambil tersenyum tipis

"Jellal Fernandes, seorang penyihir yang melarikan diri 7 tahun lamanya. Akhirnya kami berhasil menangkapmu, oh iya siapa wanita yang tidur itu?" Tanya seorang polisi

"Dia? Dia hanya temanku, kumohon jangan libatkan dia, dia hanya seorang wanita biasa" Jellal memohon

"Ada apa Jellal?" Tanya Erza sambil mengusap-usap matanya

Erza bangkit berdiri dan terkejut, dilihatnya begitu banyak polisi yang sudah mengepung mereka. Erza hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan ini semua.

"Jellal ini bohong kan?" Tanya Erza

"Tidak, ini kenyataan aku tertangkap"

Polisi tersebut memborgol tangan Jellal dan menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil polisi. Erza yang melihatnya hanya bisa menangis.

"Bodoh! Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji padaku kamu harus berada didunia luar tidak akan kembali kedalam penjara?!" Teriak Erza keras-keras

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menepatinya tetapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu"

Untuk terakhir kalinya Jellal tersenyum pada Erza dan juga mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Erza melihat wajah Jellal dan senyumnya, sebuah senyum yang begitu menggetarkan hati Erza. Apa benar jika semuanya akan berakhir hari ini? Malam ini juga? Tidak! Erza tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

"_Jellal, apapun yang akan terjadi aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Meskipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku!" _Erza bertekad dalam hatinya

Esok paginya...

Erza hanya duduk terdiam dikemahnya, dilihatnya Lucy yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Semalaman Erza tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan Jellal. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan itulah yang berada didalam benak Erza sekarang.

"Ohayu Erza" Sapa Lucy

"Ohayu" Erza membalas sapaan Lucy

Erza dan Lucy keluar dari kemah mereka, Natsu dan Gray sudah menunggu mereka berdua. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya, menerangi pohon-pohon dan juga jalan.

"Yo! Saatnya kita pulang ke Magnolia" Natsu mengatakannya dengan bersemangat

"Erza kamu kenapa? Sepertinya kamu sangat sedih" Tanya Lucy khawatir

"Minna, aku berharap kalian mau membantuku" Erza mengatakannya dengan nada serius

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Gray

Erza menjelaskan semuanya, tentang pertemuannya dengan Jellal identitas Jellal yang sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Jadi pemuda misterius itu adalah Jellal yang selama ini dicari oleh polisi"

"Ya, Lucy kamu benar. Jadi apa kalian mau membantuku menyelamatkan Jellal?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Gray mengatakannya dengan ragu-ragu

"Jika kalian tidak mau membantuku, tidak apa-apa aku akan pergi sendiri menyelamatkannya"

"Kita ini teman bukan? Kami akan membantumu menyelamatkannya. Lagian sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat" Jawab Natsu

"Baiklah" Jawab Gray

"Ya" Jawab Lucy

Tanpa membuang waktu Gray,Lucy,Natsu, dan Erza pergi menuju Magnolia lebih tepatnya menuju ke kantor polisi. Hanya satu hal yang ditakutkan Erza, ia takut jika Jellal akan dieksekusi hari ini juga. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja Jellal akan mati.

Sementara itu Jellal...

"Jadi,apakah kamu sudah siap?" Tanya seorang polisi

"Aku siap kapanpun"

"Tenang sekali kamu, padahal hari kematian sudah ada didepan matamu"

"Karena aku sudah siap jadi aku bisa tenang"

Akhirnya Erza dkk pun sampai di Magnolia, seperti biasanya Magnolia begitu ramai. Tanpa sengaja Erza mendengar beberapa gosip dari orang-orang yang sedang nongkrong di cafe.

"Hey, kau dengar katanya penyihir yang lari 7 tahun itu telah tertangkap dan sebentar lagi akan dieksekusi"

"Memang dia akan dieksekusi dimana?"

"Katanya sih di taman Magnolia, kata temanku dia akan dihukum mati tembak"

"Ditembak dibagian jantung?"

"Iya, apa kamu mau melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya seru"

Erza yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, kepalanya sakit memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jellal.

"Semuanya, ayo kita pergi ke taman" Perintah Erza

"Mengapa ke taman?" Tanya Gray

"Pokoknya kita harus pergi ke taman sekarang!"

Semuanya menuruti Erza, tak lama kemudian merekapun sampai di taman, disana ada kerumunan orang-orang. Erza, Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy menerobos masuk. Betapa terkejutnya Erza, terlihat Jellal yang sedang berlutut, matanya ditutup dan seorang polisi berada tepat didepannya sambil memegang pistol.

"_Apa ini yang mereka maksud hukuman mati menembak jantung?"_

Erza benar-benar ketakutan, bahkan kakinya gemetaran. Eksekusipun dimulai, saat polisi hendak menembak tiba-tiba saja terjadi keributan. Pastinya yang membuat keributan itu adalah Natsu dan Gray, mereka mendorong beberapa polisi penjaga supaya Erza bisa masuk dan mendorong polisi itu supaya salah sasaran.

"ERZA SEKARANG!" Teriak Gray

Saat polisi tersebut menembak Erza langsung mendorongnya ke samping. Peluru tersebut tidak mengenai Jellal melainkan mengenai pohon. Erza segera berlari membuka penutup matanya,b elum sempat Jellal mengatakan sepatah katapun Erza langsung menarik tangannya. Semua warga melihat mereka kabur. Para polisi mengejar mereka, sayangnya Erza lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak jadi mati?" Tanya Jellal

"Ya kamu masih hidup"

"Tapi mengapa?"

Erza tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jellal, semakin lama para polisi semakin dekat. Erza dan Jellal masuk menerobos hutan, tanpa tau arah mereka terus berlari dan berlari. Akhirnyapun mereka berhenti berlari karena sudah tak ada jalan disana.

"Sial, jalan buntu!"

"Kalian berdua berhenti! Jika tidak akan kami tembak" Ancam para polisi tersebut

"Tembak saja, tetapi jangan tembak Jellal!" Teriak Erza

"Erza kamu tidak perlu seperti itu"

"DIAM!" Erza berteriak ke arah Jellal

"Nona, sebaiknya kamu minggir kami tidak punya urusan denganmu"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan minggir kalian mau membunuh temanku aku mana bisa minggir?! Jika kalian mau tangkap aku saja"

"Maaf tetapi kami diperintahkan untuk menangkap Jellal Fernandes bukan anda"

"Jika nona tidak mau minggir maka kami akan menggunakan cara paksa" Kata polisi lain

Mendengar itu Erza hanya terdiam lalu berjalan mundur, dirinya tepat berada diujung jurang. Jika ia mundur selangkah lagi maka ia akan jatuh.

"Jika kalian mau menangkap Jellal, maka aku akan menjatuhkan diri ke jurang ini"

"Memang kamu berani? Jika berani coba saja" Tantang polisi itu

Dan ternyata Erza benar-benar menjatuhkan dirinya, polisi-polisi tersebut kaget bukan kepalang. Jellal yang melihat itu langsung loncat, bisa dilihatnya wajah Erza yang ketakutan dan khawatir. Jellal berusaha meraih tangan Erza, saat itu juga Jellal langsung memeluk Erza erat-erat seakan-akan sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

"Bodoh, mengapa kamu nekat melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Jellal

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mau kamu mati"

"Aku sudah siap untuk mati, kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal ini"

"Kenapa kamu menangkapku?"

"Bukankah aku pernah bilang jika kamu jatuh dari jurang aku akan menangkapmu, masa kamu lupa?"

"Jellal...A-aku..."

Seketika itu juga Erza menangis, Jellal yang melihat Erza menangis hanya terdiam. Mereka masih berada diketinggian.

"Kamu memang bodoh, untuk apa menangis?"

"Karena aku terharu, itu saja"

"Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk dikeluarkan, apalagi kamu menangis untuk orang sepertiku"

"Bagiku air mataku tidak berharga, kamu lebih berharga bagiku"

"Kamu juga berharga bagiku"

"Jellal...Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, bukan tetapi mencintaimu. Meski kita baru berkenalaan selama 2 hari, aku merasa kita sudah kenal sangat lama"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kamu adalah cinta pertama dan yang terakhir untukku"

Bibir mereka saling mendekat, mata mereka saling bertatapan. Andaikan saja aku ini hanyalah orang biasa sepertimu, mungkin aku bisa memilikimu. Tetapi, Jellal sadar ia tak pantas memiliki Erza, ia sudah terlalu banyak membahayakan Erza. Apalagi sekarang nyawa mereka menjadi taruhannya, merekapun jatuh disebuah hutan yang lebat, berguling-guling masih saling memeluk. Jellal bisa melihat jika ada sebuah air terjun yang menanti mereka, langsung saja Jellal melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Erza supaya terjauh dari air terjun.

Jellal tak ingin Erza harus mati tenggelam bersamanya, tak sampai hitungan detik Jellal tercebur kedalam air terjun tersebut. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya. Air terjun tersebut begitu dalam bahkan tak ada yang tau dasarnya.

"JELLLALL!" Teriak Erza sekencang mungkin

Burung-burung berterbangan karna kaget mendengar suara Erza. Jellal bisa mendengar suara Erza yang begitu kencang.

"_Erza..."_ Ia berkata dalam hatinya

"Bodoh! Lebih baik aku yang mati saja"

"_Tetapi aku lebih memilih supaya kamu terus hidup"_

"Jellal kau tau? Aku masih ingin bersamamu, aku ingin kita berdua hidup bersama lalu menikah. Apa menurutmu mimpiku lucu?" Tanya Erza sambil tersenyum

"_Itu adalah mimpi yang indah"_

"Tetapi sayangnya mimpi itu tak mungkin terwujud..."

"_Erza, kumohon lupakan diriku anggap aku tak pernah ada dalam kehidupanmu. Mengingat diriku hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati..."_

"BODOH! Aku mana mungkin melupakanmu, aku berjanji takkan pernah melupakanmu, kamu adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku mana boleh aku melupakanmu?!"

Sekali lagi Erza menangis, Jellal bisa merasakannya hatinya sedih saat ia merasakan Erza menangis. Ia merasa dirinya bukanlah orang yang baik, karna ia slalu saja membuat Erza menangis.

"_Jangan menangis, kumohon jangan..."_

Tetapi semakin lama tangisannya semakin keras, air mata terus menetes dan menetes membasahi pipinya.

"_Erza ini permintaan terakhirku, kumohon tersenyumlah jangan menangis karna aku"_

Sesaat Erza berhenti menangis lalu tersenyum tipis, sayangnya senyum itu tak bertahan lama. Hatinya benar-benar pilu, dadanya sesak, matanya merah. Sedangkan Jellal perlahan-lahan kesadarannya memudar, sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Sampailah ia di dasar air terjun. Ia terbaring dengan tenang dan tersenyum.

_Erza..._

_Teruslah melangkah kedepan_

_Jalanmu masih panjang_

_Bagiku kau adalah mentari_

_Mentari yang telah menerangi hidupku_

_Jangan karna aku_

_Cahayamu memudar_

_Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku_

_Sayonara Erza..._

A/N : Maaf klo ceritany jelek, ini cerita panjang amat yaa...Oh ya hukum matinya itu maksudnya hukum tembak, yg mw dieksekusi hrs nutup matany biar g liat, serem ya -_- Jgn lupa riview ya hehehe.


End file.
